


Extreme Makeover: Tomoe Edition

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Himari decides that her handsome girlfriend could do with a bit of beautification. The results? Much, much better than expected.





	Extreme Makeover: Tomoe Edition

“H-Himari… I think people are staring.”

“Psssh, I think you’re just imagining things, Tomoe~”

 

Grabbing Tomoe’s arm tighter, Himari giggled as she pressed her face to Tomoe’s bicep. It wasn’t as if Tomoe wasn’t complaining though; Himari was no stranger to showing copious amounts of affection, even in public spaces. The only thing she could have done without, though, was the constant correcting she had to do with her footsteps, making sure that the two of them wouldn’t find themselves a bit too familiar with the mall’s shiny white tiles. Seeing that there were in fact a few heads keeping eye contact with the lovey-dovey couple, Tomoe nudged her shoulder gently, catching Himari’s attention. Mustering the most empathetic tone she could manage, she gave her cuddled up girlfriend an embarrassed smile, “Himari… I think we should just hold hands, just until we get to a less crowded spot in the mall, OK?”

 

The shorter girl pouted as she released her grip, giving a silent goodbye to the paradise that was Tomoe’s arm. “Fine, but you owe me a kiss on the cheek,” Himari announced as she intertwined her fingers between Tomoe’s, “so, are you ready for the surprise?”

 

Tomoe snickered as she returned the loving grasp of Himari’s hand. “Whatever it’ll be, I’ll be happy, because I’m with the person I love the most.”

 

-snort-

 

“Hey! What’s so funny!”

“You sound like such a _dork_ , Tomoe!”

“Kaoru told me it’d work…”

 

Himari laughed again as she swung their arms like a swing set, gently steering Tomoe towards their destination. “As much as I appreciate the effort of going to Kaoru for advice; I think being yourself will get you a lot further than you think, babe,” Himari remarked, looking up at Tomoe with a big, loving smile, “and besides, you already make me feel like a princess when I'm around you~”

 

Himari was devious, to say the least, when it came to ways in which she could make Tomoe flustered at the drop of a hat, and today was no different. Seeing a girl who almost radiated coolness reduced to a blushing, blubbering mess who could only stammer out a mumbled ‘t-thanks...’ in return? Absolutely adorable.

 

“Ah, we’re here!” Himari announced as she tugged at the still walking Tomoe, “now, let’s give you a _makeover~!_ ”

 

Ah. Always69. While it wasn’t a store whose tags could be found in Tomoe’s own closet, was a store she was all too familiar with. White walls accompanied equally white tiles, which, along with the ever-droning sounds of a flavour-of-the-month boy band, felt more like a fashionable padded cell than a clothing store. Not like she’d tell Himari that, though. Girl had to find good deals on stage outfit pieces when the Cold Subject wasn’t cutting it. And more important than these deals was someone strong enough to lug around bag after bag of shirts, shorts, and fishnets for the rest of Afterglow. Suffice to say, the very sight of the store sent an involuntary pain through Tomoe’s arms.

 

“Wait, I thought this was a surprise for me,” Tomoe questioned, even as she was all but pushed across the threshold of the store, “did you need some help picking out an outfit or something?”

 

“No, silly! I,” she began, as she did a twirl, showing off the fluttering of her pleated skirt and blouse combo, “am already perfect. Meanwhile, I think _you’re_ due for a makeover.”

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, everyone in a fifty mile radius knows that you're the most handsome, jaw-dropping girl out there, right?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Well, I want to show both the world _and_ you that Tomoe Udagawa can be a breathtakingly beautiful girl as well!”

 

Letting Himari finish her not-so-subtle attempts to dress her girlfriend in attractive clothing, Tomoe found herself deep within a labyrinth of hanger racks and mannequins. Looking around, Tomoe could see an array of different formal getups; things she was used to wearing, like form-fitting blazers, dress pants and--

 

“Aha! Just what I was looking for.”

 

Dresses. Not just your regular everyday wear either, judging by the ecstatic look on Himari’s face. It was long, sleeveless, and backless; which all but screamed ‘I want to see your back and shoulder muscles, Tomoe!’ Even though Tomoe knew that she was all but playing into Himari’s self indulgence, she had to admit that the girl knew her stuff; black with gold accents was something still very much in her wheelhouse (and besides, she was going to have to wear that dress, whether she liked it or not).

“Now, could you be a dear and line up for a dressing room, Tomoe?” Himari asked as she made her way to a display in the middle of the store that housed various forms of footwear, “I’ll be right there; just need to find the right shoe to compliment that dress…”

 

Being the good girlfriend she was, Tomoe found herself waiting in a decently long lineup, hoping that Himari would be able to find the things she was looking for, lest she end up having to pick up which dressing room Tomoe was going to be in. Changing room Marco Polo was not on her list of cute date ideas. And while becoming her girlfriend’s glorified Barbie doll didn’t seem like the most extravagant thing in the world either, Tomoe knew that in the end, Himari’s joy would easily make the rest of her day. Or week, depending on how extreme the reaction was. When it really came down to brass tax, the smile and elation on her girlfriend’s face was worth more than the very dress she was wearing.

 

And, as luck would have it, Tomoe caught Himari strutting towards her as she was led to one of the changing rooms, bracelets and what seemed to be a set of heels in tow. _As if there was any need for extra height on me…_

 

“Ooooh, I’m so _excited_ to see how you look!” Himari cooed as Tomoe locked the door behind her, “can I take pictures as well?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I guess so, but don’t send them to the group chat or anything…”

“No promises~”

 

Checking one last time to make sure the door was locked, (precautions are important, even with Himari standing watch) Tomoe quickly changed out of her clothes, setting them atop a bench beside her. And as she slinked herself into the long black gown, Tomoe could really see why Himari was this adamant to see her in the dress. Although she wasn’t exactly a stranger to wearing form fitting clothes (or non-fitting, in the case of crop tops and high waisted shorts), the dress made her feel a type of beautiful she hadn’t felt in a long time. She wasn’t simply “handsome for a woman” any more; she was bonafide, 100% gorgeous. Twirling in front of the mirror with a newfound sense of confidence, Tomoe gave herself one last once over, making sure that she wasn’t leaving a zipper unfastened. “Alright Himari, I’m coming out now,” she called, swinging the door inwards to the sound of a high pitched gasp.

 

“You’re BEAUTIFUL, Tomoe!” Himari screamed as she let herself fully take in the view. And boy, was the scenery good. For someone who had plenty of experience in dressing Tomoe up in clothes, Himari herself couldn’t believe that she had gone so long without delving into the realm of possibilities that could come with Tomoe’s feminine side. Ideas raced through her mind; makeup, accessories, hairstyles; Tomoe was just so effortlessly stunning, but then again, everything Tomoe did or said made her heart do things. Not like 'I put too much hot sauce on my pizza and now I have to take Tums' things, but 'my heart is beating more than a drum solo' things. There was just so much she could do, so much she could take in…

 

“Earth to Himari… earth to Himari?”

“O-Oh! Sorry… I was a bit… distracted.”

 

Tomoe rolled her eyes, her feigned annoyance given away by a slight smile, “geez, and you’re the one that made me put on the dress in the first place.” And there it was. That slight smile, the way Tomoe’s voice was teasing, yet ever so gentle. It did something unspeakable to Himari; something that had made her heart restless from the first moment she met Tomoe. That silly goofy grin wasn’t just to make Himari smile, no, it was to make her heart smile as well. Taking her phone out (specifically with one of those clip on camera lenses. You know the ones.), Himari did her best to try and do the dress justice, moving around and focusing the camera to find _just_ the right lighting--

 

“Shouldn’t I be wearing the heels with this as well?” Tomoe asked, shuffling around in her sock-clad feet.

 

Matching Tomoe’s gaze, Himari quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket, before grabbing said heels from the bench where her bag was sitting. _Wow, the dress is really throwing me off, huh…_

 

“OK, before you try on these heels, I need you to turn around,” Himari began as she grabbed a hair tie out of her bag, “I think a dress this good needs a hairdo to back it up!”

 

Complying with her girlfriend’s request, Tomoe turned around (and squatted a bit to lessen the amount of reaching up that Himari would have to do). Immediately she could feel her hair being tugged and tied up into a high ponytail, sending an unfamiliar breeze across Tomoe’s exposed back. And while it was obvious that this whole “hairstyle change” was just a thinly veiled attempt for Himari to see Tomoe’s back, she had to admit that it didn’t look too shabby on her. Sure, copying Kaoru’s words might not have turned out amazing, but the longer she stared into the changing room’s mirror, the more Tomoe thought that maybe physical aspects were the way to go.

 

“Can I just say again that you look like an Amazonian goddess, babe,” Himari exclaimed as Tomoe turned back around, now just stand still for me, please~”

 

And as much as Tomoe wouldn't admit it, Himari's overzealous doting was just another bullet point on the list of things that sent her over the moon.

 

Snapping picture after picture, Himari attempted to capture as many good angles (which were to say, all of them) as she could, each picture making her more and more giddy by the second. “Say, Tomoe, could you strike a different pose for me?”

 

“Sure babe, what do you have in mi--”

 

Almost immediately, Himari lifted her right bicep up, flexing it towards Tomoe with a sparkle of determination in her eyes.

 

“Babe.”

“Pleeease, Tomoe?”

“We’re in public, Himari--”

“We can go to that spot that you were talking about for lunch; my treat~”

“... just one.”

 

If you asked Tomoe if she was whipped in her relationship, she’d quickly deny it at first glance; the key to a good relationship was equal and fair treatment, of course. But as Tomoe sighed and quickly flexed her arms for Himari to gawk at, she could almost hear Moca making a whip noise in the back of her head. At least Himari was more than enjoying herself, evident by her squeals of delight as she scrolled through her newly taken pictures.“Can I take the dress off now?”

 

“Aww, but I was just starting to have fun,” Himari faux complained, “alright, just make sure to hand the dress and heels to me right after, mmkay?"

 

"W-Wait, you're buying this?" Tomoe asked, a hint of guilt in her voice. Changing back into her own clothes, Tomoe winced at the price tag on the dress and heels. Sure, Himari had a job, but there was always a twinge of guilt whenever Himari bought anything for her. "I appreciate the gift offer, but don't you think that's a bit too much?"

 

"Oh believe me, this is as much of a gift for my eyes as it is for you, babe," Himari answered, "and besides, you're  _defintely_ wearing this the next time we go somewhere fancy~"

  



End file.
